A number of different wireless networks and technologies exist. In some wireless networks, a mobile station may operate in an Infrastructure mode in which an Access Point (AP) provides a central control point, where communications are provided between each mobile station and the AP. In some cases, mobile stations may operate in an Ad-Hoc mode (or peer level network) in which mobile stations may communicate directly with each other. Techniques are desirable that may improve the coordination of operating in an infrastructure mode and an Ad-Hoc mode.